Shout Out
|image = 6SE GT3 - Shout Out.png |band = Clooney |dance = Shout Out |album = Superpop (Wylin Out) |released = April 19, 2013 |genre = Dance Pop |label = Superpop.Co |runtime = 4:35 |writer = |producer = }} " " is a song by Clooney. It was used for the group dance in Girl Talk 3. *Clip Lyrics We got to shake the roof off We got to scream it loud We'll make it roll, make it rock We got to shout it out We'll turn it up to 11 No, we won't turn it out down We're gonna shake down the heavens We gonna shout out So if you want it And if you need it And you won't back down If you believe it Then you gotta shout out Scream it loud Tell 'em what it's all about Bring it Don't wait another minute You could lose it all Push it to the limit Yeah, you gotta shout out Scream it loud Tell 'em what it's all about What's that sound coming up from the ground and from my toes to my head? Making me see red I'm getting all fired up Gonna kick some butt I got my eye on the prize Gonna take it tonight Take a deep breath ready what comes next And from the start to the end You'll be my best friend I'm workin' all this out With no room for doubt I got my head held high Gonna hear me cry We got to shake the roof off We got to scream it loud We'll make it roll, make it rock We got to shout it out So if you want it (shout it out) And if you need it And you won't back down If you believe it (shout it out) Then you gotta shout out Scream it loud Tell 'em what it's all about Bring it (shout it out) Don't wait another minute You could lose it all Push it to the limit (shout it out) Yeah, you gotta shout out Scream it loud Tell 'em what it's all about Time to start giving with all your heart And from the moment you do You're the one breaking through Everything's all wired up Stars all are lining up You're reaching up to the sky Feel your dreams come alive Hear that roar It's the crowd wanting more And now it's catching like fire Mixing strength and desire We'll turn it up to 11 No, we won't turn it out down We're gonna shake down the heavens We gonna shout out So if you want it (shout it out) And if you need it And you won't back down If you believe it (shout it out) Then you gotta shout out Scream it loud Tell 'em what it's all about Bring it (shout it out) Don't wait another minute You could lose it all Push it to the limit (shout it out) Yeah, you gotta shout out Scream it loud Tell 'em what it's all about Let me hear you shout So if you want it (shout it out) And if you need it And you won't back down If you believe it (shout it out) Then you gotta shout out Scream it loud Tell 'em what it's all about Bring it (shout it out) Don't wait another minute You could lose it all Push it to the limit (shout it out) Then you gotta shout out Scream it loud Tell 'em what it's all about We got to shake the roof off We got to scream it loud We'll make it roll, make it rock We got to shout it out We'll turn it up to 11 No, we won't turn it out down We're gonna shake down the heavens We gonna shout out Gallery 632 Show Out group dance.jpg Category:Season Six Songs Category:Season 6 Group Songs Category:Group Dance Songs Category:Songs used in Girl Talk 3 Category:Dance-Pop